


The Annual Epic Showdown

by Lysdance1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angry Sasuke, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Itachi and Sasuke fluff, Nonsense, craziness, epic showdown, everyone is really hyped up, i don't even know what i'm doing, just a little parody, like usual, seriously, sorry about this, uchiha battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysdance1/pseuds/Lysdance1
Summary: A Clan has its old ways. The younger generations strive to maintain them, and war ensues. Uchicha Itachi VS Uchiha Sasuke, the Epic Fight everyone was waiting for.Kind of.





	The Annual Epic Showdown

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is a little something I came up with while avoiding to study for my exams. Just a little craziness and nonsense to lighten me up. I loved the REAL Uchiha Arc, but those boys desperately need to wind down a bit.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, keep in mind that English is not my first language.
> 
> (if anyone wants to beta this: You're welcome to, please PM me! :) )

The Annual Epic Showdown was nearing, the fate of the Uchiha Clan about to be decided. Two young men approached the stage from opposite corners, surrounded by the cries of the spectators. They raised their heads, straightening their bodies to face each other. Their gazes met, lighting a fire ablaze with their intensity. The tension was high, almost a corporeal feeling in the air, as thick as water, almost blood-like in its consistency. Everyone waited with suspended breath, aching to know how the events would unravel.

The older brother reached the center of the ring, aided by his more developed frame. There he stood, acknowledging the audience and quietly basking in their support. Then he turned around, sensing the arrival of his challenger.

The younger brother was there too, shadowed by his rival’s figure, always a step behind him, no matter what he tried, or how much. There was passion burning in his eyes, fiery rage and a desire to affirm himself. He commandeered the silence of the public, daring them to ignore him, to shamelessly favour his contender like they always did.

The brothers turned towards each other, and everyone knew: it was time to begin.

They seated in front of each other at the decorated table, masterfully crafted for such occasions. Their gazes crossed, and the silence almost seemed to ignite with all the unspoken confessions, never to be heard by human hears.

Both brothers raised their right arm, lightly but firmly stretching it over the table. Their palms met, and the bystanders exploded with cheers. Their hands were strong, slightly sweaty from the brief wait. They encircled each other in a friendly handshake. Then, when the tension was reaching its peak, they curled them, while searching for each other’s eyes. They seated their thumbs one next to the other, and lay in wait, filled to the brim with the need, the unshakable need to take action.

And, lost amidst the deepest parts of their souls, finally the signal was heard: a man, out of sight, shouted over the cries of the public: ”Start!”

Immediately the brothers intensified their iron grip, and together started the ritual chant: “One. Two. Three. Four. I declare a thumb war!”

 

* * *

 

_So the annual Uchiha thumb war begun anew with the match between Clan Heir Uchiha Itachi and his brother Uchiha Sasuke, declaring for all to see and witness who the strongest man was._

_Itachi won, like usual; Sasuke was angry about it, like usual._

_Nobody was really surprised, like usual._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Hello there, I hope everyone enjoyed the scene, all these decrepit Uchiha Elders waiting anxiously for The Final Uchiha Match of the Epic Thumb Wars. 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos, comments or anything really!   
> (* Lys shamelessly self-promoting her own fics*)
> 
> Bye!


End file.
